


【西伊】恋爱城市

by AnitaDpray



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaDpray/pseuds/AnitaDpray
Summary: 有点危险的题材，因为涉及两位角色都略有点变态（不解释），而假如当他们小时候相遇，再加持这种变态的属性，题材就略有点危险了。很久以前的同人作品，之前的人物设定更小一点，当时考虑到年龄差这样会更好的保持“少年态”，但为了避免一些法律上的风险，这件存档把年龄上调了。
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 17





	【西伊】恋爱城市

－籍着那个骑在魔兽上的潇洒身姿，他第一次捕捉到自由的身影－ 

辽阔无边的草原，陌生的土地，孤单的塔，交错着光与影的绿色草原。 

一个巨大的黑影呼啸而过，带来一阵强烈的风，吹起少年齐耳的黑色短发。风过时，他听到口哨的声音，坐在黑影上的人吹着口哨。 

少年大大的漆黑双眸尝试捕捉黑影，然而黑影在他眼前消失了。转眼间，影子又笼罩着他整个身躯。 

“好可爱的小客人。”坐在魔兽上的流浪汉说，他叼着根草，俯视着被影子笼罩着的黑发少年。 

“我可以坐这个吗？我会给钱哦。”少年指着魔兽说。 

流浪汉哈哈大笑起来，他举起少年，把他放到自己不算结实的肩膀上：“费用是一万游戏币，我查过了，你没有那么多钱。” 

“戒尼不行吗？” 

“不行，因为这是游戏！”流浪汉又哈哈大笑。他坐上魔兽跑了起来。 

风掠过少年白皙的脸庞，吹得他几乎睁不开眼睛。魔兽跑得太快了，像是追着风一般狂奔。从微张的眼缝中，他看到整片草原都融成一片炫丽的绿，蓝的天和绿的草揉成一团，分不清彼此。他的身侧，流落汉的斗蓬如同灰色的翅膀一般展开，而他即坐在这个不知道是天使或是恶魔的人肩上飞翔。 

“好玩吗？”跑进森林，魔兽的脚步慢了起来。流浪汉抬头看着坐在自己肩膀上的少年：“这里很有趣吧？” 

“嗯，真想快点带我弟弟进来玩。不过他才八岁，还没有学会念，没有办法进来。” 

“你很爱你弟弟？” 

“是啊，家里的人都很宠我；我是哥哥，所以也要宠弟弟。”少年没有笑，但语调很欢乐，“我弟弟看了电玩杂志，很想玩这款游戏，所以我先进来看看。他很乖，不会玩我禁止他玩的游戏。” 

“我的孩子刚出生，但我注定是个不负责任的父亲，所以就和朋友制作了这款游戏，”流浪汉说，“当作是我对他的补偿。” 

“那你也会像这样带着他骑魔兽？” 

“不会，他一定没有你这么可爱。”流浪汉坚定地看着前方，“而且我会一直流浪，未必会在他身边。” 

………… 

－穿着小丑衣服的少年，捉住他的双手，分给他半只苹果－ 

流浪汉把少年送到恋爱城市，收走他身上仅有的一百游戏币。 

坐魔兽要一万，坐他肩膀上只要一百，流浪汉这样说着，把他推向一名穿着小丑衣服的少年。 

似乎是因为流浪汉的吩咐，小丑答应照顾这个新来的小客人。他把他带到情人的公园，坐在雕刻着蔷薇花瓣的长椅上。 

“我在游戏中叫魔术师。”小丑问，“你呢？” 

“杀手。”黑发少年报上他登记的名字。 

“杀手啊？这名字不合适这个城市呢。”恋爱都市是贪婪大陆最安全的地方，只有一段段不断遐逅的恋情。 

魔术师侧着头看他，问：“要不要我教你怎么样谈一段恋爱？” 

“我会哦。”杀手回答。 

他走去扶起一名跌倒的少女，向满含感激的她要了一块巧克力；做完这事后，杀手对魔术师眨了眨眼。 

在路上，他看到了不少相似的遐逅，只要稍加分析，就知道这个城市的攻略方法。在陌生的地方，隐藏自己的名字，与不同的人展开一段恋情，热恋、分手，再重新开始。这里就是这样一个都市。而且因为是游戏，所以每个人经历完之后，都没有牵挂。 

“你会玩恋爱游戏呀，”魔术师眯起眼睛，“要不要与我一起玩这个游戏？” 

“咦？” 

魔术师不知道从哪里变出一只苹果，把它放在自己与杀手中间：“我们玩一个情人游戏吧。我们一起吃这只苹果，直到吃完。” 

“这游戏叫什么名字？” 

“吃禁果，这只是一个游戏。” 

游戏！这两字深深地刺激着杀手的好奇心。流浪汉说“这是游戏”后，带着他在草原上飞翔；魔术师说的游戏，又会给他带来什么呢？第一对男女偷吃禁果后被驱逐出伊甸园，他玩完这个游戏又会遇到什么事？怀着一点点好奇，杀手咬上苹果。 

魔术师的苹果越来越小。小到一半时，杀手嗅到魔术师的鼻息，小到只剩下核时，他碰上魔术师的唇。然后，魔术师一口吞下果核，把舌头探入杀手口中，舔着残留着舌头上的苹果汁。 

杀手窒息了，他口腔中的空气不断被抽离，鼻子只嗅到魔术师身上散发着雄性荷尔蒙的汗味。明明对方只是一个大不了他多少的少年，却……他不甘心，可身体不由自主地被牵引着，抱紧正在拥吻他的魔术师。 

＂我们谈一场真正的恋爱吧？”魔术师松开后口，耳语着说，“我说的可不是游戏哦。” 

“好呀。”杀手回答。他顺应了自己的本能。 

………… 

－真正的恋爱，是从公园、游戏场、电影院、酒吧、一直到旅馆的－ 

魔术师牵着杀手的手，一起在恋爱城市中穿梭。他到这个游戏挺久，积累了不少游戏币，足够享受城市里所有服务。 

无论坐在爱的摩天轮上，或是在漆黑的电影院中，或是在飘荡着酒香的酒吧里，魔术师都会亲吻杀手的唇。轻轻地、温柔地、热烈地……意外地，杀手似乎很喜欢被吻。每次魔术师触碰到他的唇，杀手都会主动地贴上去，搂上魔术师的肩膀。 

“你好像很饿呢。”魔术师伸出指头，用念做出两颗红心，“我们去做更亲密的事吧？”他说着，拉着杀手的手，到旅馆开了一间房，顶层有着落地玻璃窗的房间。 

皎洁的月光透过玻璃，照在杀手白皙精致的躯体上，给他笼上一层朦胧的银光。此时，杀手看上去并不像凡间的人类，那无机质的黑色眼睛大大地睁着，如同有着致使诱惑却依然单纯洁净的黑暗精灵。 

魔术师却在那双眼睛中读出笑意，难以言喻的笑意。明明眼睛黑得透不出一丝感情，明明淡色的嘴唇没有明显的上扬，可他就是从杀手脸上看到笑意。他伸出手扶上杀手的脸，手指插进他黑色的短发，突然问：“你今年几岁？” 

“十四……怎么了？”杀手贴着魔术师的手，侧着头回答。 

魔术师的脸扁了下来，有点气馁地说：“比我想像中小啊，你知道我们接下来要做什么吗？” 

“知道啊。我五岁前一直睡在父母的房间，有一次陪曾祖去旅行，提早回来，就看到爸爸妈妈在房间里做奇怪的事。然后过了一年，我弟弟就出生了哦。”杀手张开双腿，坐在魔术师身上，搂着他的脖子，“就像这样……不过，我们做了后也会有小娃娃吗？” 

“哈哈哈哈，不会的呢。”魔术师大笑起来，他贪婪地盯着杀手的身手，却只是盯着、抱着，没有进一步举动。 

杀手脱下衣服后，比想像中还要细小。只是十四岁的孩子，对魔术师而言，还是太稚嫩了。这令他想到白天时吃的苹果，假如他在苹果还挂在枝头时就采下来，一定没有成熟后的美味。小小的孩子，就像一只还挂在枝头的青苹果，要不要现在就摘下来呢？一旦摘下来，就不会再成长，就会被他毁掉了哦。 

－获得与给予，正如扑克两面，一面是花纹，一面是鬼脸－ 

“陪我玩扑克牌吧。”魔术师对从浴室走出来的杀手说。 

杀手坐在床沿，看着魔术师把一张张扑克叠起来。每次叠不到一半，牌塔就塌了。于是，他又一次取起一张牌，从第一层开始叠起。 

“能叠起来吗？”杀手问。他原本想问“这好玩吗？”，但当他抬头看到魔术师专注的表情时，换了一种问法。 

“不叠起来，就不让你睡觉哦。”魔术师瞟了杀手一眼，答。 

一次、二次、三次……十次……十二次失败后，魔术师终于把纸牌金字塔叠了起来。接着，他伸出手指，在杀手注视下轻轻一弹，扑克塔一张一张倒下，上面的覆着下面的，又一次返回未叠起时的原形。 

牌塔倒了，魔术师的心却充盈起来。他抬起头，看着一脸惋惜的杀手，说：“很有意思吧，看着它倒下。” 

“很可惜，难得叠了起来的说。” 

“完成了后推倒并不可惜哦，因为完成后就不能继续玩了。”魔术师眯起眼睛，“可惜的是它还没有叠起时就倒了，很让人心痛。” 

明明可以等到最美丽时才摧毁的，却没法在第一次触到最美丽的时候。魔术师如此想着，把杀手接近身边，低头嗅着他的体香，掩藏在沐浴香精下还带着的些许奶香味。远远未成熟的身体刺激着他每一寸神经，却也让他的心缺失了那么一块，以前未曾注意到的一块。 

“你生气了？”杀手隐隐察觉魔术师的怒意，凑近他说，“最后叠起来了，这不就好了么？” 

“不，很可惜呢，那些还没有叠起来的牌塔。”魔术师说，“我喜欢玩养成游戏，看着我培养的女孩慢慢长大，变得非常出色，再占有她……啊，对了，我玩这类游戏只玩父嫁结局。” 

“嗯？” 

“如果刚刚在游戏中领到小女孩，就对她下手，不是很可惜么？失去游戏的趣味了呀。” 

“你把我当作小女孩？”明显的暗示，杀手绝顶聪明，怎会猜不着？

魔术师的眼睛眯成一条缝，他抬起杀手的下巴，问：“嗯呐，要不要陪我玩养成游戏？” 

“不行，我明天就要走了。”杀手摇了摇头，“而且不会再来这游戏了。有你这种人在，这游戏也不合适我弟弟玩呢。” 

“那该多无趣啊？你要去做的事难道比和我在一起更好玩吗？” 

“也不是……只是我又有一个弟弟出生了，如果能把继承家业的责任推给他就好了，这样我就不用生娃娃了。”杀手眨了眨眼睛，“像我们这样，生不了娃娃吧？” 

魔术师听着，笑了。他松开搂着杀手的双手，从丢在地上的衣服中翻了半天，最后翻出了两张口香糖的包装。魔术师有点失望地把它塞到杀手的手中，说：“只有这个呢，我身上不属于这个游戏的东西。” 

“给我？”杀手奇怪地拿在手里，“为什么？” 

“纪念。”或是暗示：我会在自己身上留下明显的标志，如果你以后想找我，可以凭着这两种口香糖的线索找到我哦。魔术师如此想着，握着杀手的双手，亲吻着他。 

杀手意外地喜欢接吻，似乎接吻比深入的接触，更容易触碰到他心灵更深处…… 

－尾声，也许很久很久以后，会偶然发现最初相遇的那个人－ 

液晶屏幕中，邮箱打开、关闭，确认进帐完毕。 

乔装的款目入帐了，伊路米拿起手机，正要和手机另一端的人确定此事，他的妈妈敲门走了进来。 

翻滚着蕾丝波浪的裙摆逼近伊路米，基裘站在他面前：“伊路，柯特他不回来了吗？你带他出去时明明只是说带他出去玩玩呀，高祖父也跟着一起出去的呢，怎么柯特就不回来了？你知道吗，基路亚跟那个黑发的男孩跑了，米路基跟爸爸要了一百多亿也出门了，现在还没有回来。如果连柯特也走了，妈妈在家里觉得很寂寞呢。” 

“柯特加入旅团了，他想变强。我们杀手家族的人总不能一直待在妈妈身边。说起来，我也是在柯特这年纪时自立的……他是个不会让我担心的乖孩子。”伊路米看着自己的母亲，回答。在他记忆中，以前母亲并不是这样神经质的，从什么时候开始变成这样的呢，好像是从基路亚出生开始？

“伊路，你刚刚在打电话？”基裘反驳不了这个孩子的话，她留意起伊路米手中的手机，“又是工作的事？我们家的工作有这么忙么，你爷爷和爸爸一个月才出去两三天，而你却是一个月才在家里两三天。我问过管家，你一个月的家族指标并不高呀，为什么还常常出门呢？钱不够花吗？” 

“接了点私活，这些我都有向爸爸汇报。＂ 

“不是汇不汇报给不给家里提成的问题哦，伊路。你已经很久没有陪妈妈一起喝下午茶，试穿妈妈的洋装了。” 

“可是，我很久以前就穿不下妈妈你的洋装了。”伊路米靠着椅背，抬起头对母亲说。 

基裘吃惊地看着伊路米，像是第一次发现自己的孩子长大了。“你真的很长时间不在家呢。”基裘再次败下阵了，“算了，我去你找爸爸。伊路，晚上记得到大厅吃饭哦，我们很久没有一起吃晚餐了。” 

“呯”的关门声响起后，手机另一端传来戏谑的声音：“妈妈的嗓门真大呢，不过，你小时候穿过洋装？” 

“十八岁之前，偶然会被妈妈当成洋娃娃来打扮。不过柯特长到四、五岁时，妈妈就不常来找我了。”伊路米掠起耳边的长发，“怎么了，你想看？” 

“一米八五的洋装并不好找，要特别订做哦。”西索嘿嘿笑着，问，“说起来，钱到帐了吧？我委托你找的那个游戏卡带，找得到吗？” 

“钱到了。卡带还在，因为不能让米路基接触到，所以我一直锁在保险框。不过，你不是也有这卡带吗？” 

“嗯？” 

“卡带旁边，放了两张口香糖的包装纸。”伊路米拿起桌上那两张包装纸，念了起来，“‘伸缩自如的爱’、‘轻薄的假相’……你曾经说过，你的招式都是以自己最喜欢的口香糖命名的？” 

“是啊，我小时候吃过很多款口香糖，但最记得这两个名字。因为我把它的包装纸送给了非常重要的人。不过，你现在才发觉么？” 

“……” 

“伊路？” 

“嗯？我在。” 

“……”长久的沉默，西索在手机另一端，收敛起戏谑的语调，认真地说，“伊路，嫁给我吧？” 

“……，好呀。” 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
补完一、当年伊路米回到揍敌客家  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－ 

伊：爸爸，我这次出门，发现一件事哦。 

席：什么事？

伊：我比较喜欢男生呢。 

席、基：…………………… 

伊：所以，继承家业的事，就由弟弟来做吧。 

席、基：…………………… 

伊：爸爸，你一向很开明的，对吧？

席：可以，不过你要负责教导新的继承人。 

伊：可以呀。对了，还有一件事，我从今天起不睡爸爸妈妈的房了。 

基：咦？

伊：弟弟也不睡了哦，我帮他决定了。 

席：呃……为什么？

伊：因为我们长大了啊。而且这样爸爸妈妈才能生更多弟弟，对吗？

席：好……好吧。 

伊：那我告退了。（离开）

基：老公，你为什么答应伊路呀，这样我会晚上会少了很多乐趣呢。 

席：无办法啊，他长得越来越你了，我实在没有办法拒绝啊。 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
补完二、关于怀胎石  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－ 

西：金先生，游戏不是要加入资料片，增加物品收集系统吗？

金：对，我们打算把它当作通关条件。 

西：那要不要加入怀胎石？我记得那是你在某足迹里发现的东西吧。 

金：哦，这东西啊……挺有趣的，我考虑一下。 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
补完三、米路基（11岁）的兴趣  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－ 

米：伊路哥，你也有收藏游戏片？（指桌面上一堆恋爱养成游戏）

伊：哦，我认识的一个人喜欢这种游戏，所以买来看看。 

米：可以给我吗？它们画得真漂亮。 

伊：可以呀，我对这种游戏没什么兴趣，都送给你吧。 

米：好哇，谢谢伊路哥。 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
补完四、伊路米把卡带送到西索家后，床上……  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－ 

伊：说起来，你一直以来都很那个呢（当年居然对１4岁的我下手）

西：不是，其实在遇到你之前我没有那么那个

伊：咦？

西：应该说，我是碰了你后变得比较那个

伊：因为没有养成我让你很有挫折感吗？

西：也许确实是这样，所以你要对我负责呀。 

伊：！……喂，等等，不是刚刚才……嗯……唔……


End file.
